clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Hollywood Party
The Hollywood Party was a party in Club Penguin, which started on February 14th, 2013, and ended on February 28th. It was confirmed in the Club Penguin Magazine Issue 13. Polo Field also confirmed it in a tweet. Penguins can become stunt penguins, directors, producers, or actors/actresses, and live like a superstar in a Hollywood-like version of the Club Penguin Island. Penguins could act in three movies, and beginning on February 21, the Awards Show featured penguins who were the best of the best in several categories, and many trophies were awarded. Free Items Star-Description Grab your friends and hit the red carpet at Club Penguin's Hollywood Party!! Starting on the "Penguin High 3" set, everyone can begin their quests to become directors - and members can be superstars! The "High Speed Getaway" stage opens Feb. 16 and member action-heroes will perform crazy stunts! Then, Feb. 17, on the set of "Return of the Space Squid," members can be alien Sci-Fi stars! For both directors and member superstars, the Awards Show begins Feb. 21 and members will have the chance to earn awards! See you on set at the Hollywood Party at ClubPenguin.com. Trivia *Cadence said in the Club Penguin Times in Issue #375 that she has wicked plans that are going to blow our minds. Also, in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times, Aunt Arctic bumped into Cadence, asking what was new for 2013, and she said that for February there were going to be "Stars. Fashion. Awards. Music. Epic.". *You are able to act in three different movies, Penguin High 3, Return of the Space Squid, and High Speed Getaway. *This will be the first party to occur in Club Penguin which doesn't involve Billybob the development of the game, as he left the company in February 1, 2013. *There are limited time Emoticons will appear at the Hollywood Party. They are the Cool Emoticon, the Cheese Emoticon and a Clapboard slate Emoticon (shown by Spike Hike on Twitter). *At about 0:12 in the trailer, you can hear the famous Wilhelm Scream. * Each mascot visited a different movie. Cadence visited for Penguin High 3. Gary visited for Return of the Space Squid. Sensei visited High Speed Getaway. Then, Aunt Arctic was there for the awards show. *Polo Field posted that the party is a mix of Fashion Show and Penguin Play Awards. The Awards Show even has the same music as the Stage during the Penguin Play Awards. *After the Awards Show opened, Aunt Arctic became the only mascot meetable on the island. Glitches *If you keep idle in a room for 2 minutes or more, your penguin will mysteriously turn invisible and you will not be able to do actions unless you change room using the map. *Once the Limo has driven away, the light from the door will remain and the Dubstep music will keep playing. *When you dance in the Gold Letterman Jacket, you will turn Old Blue for a split second. *The Everyday Phoning Facility has the normal sky despite the rest of the island having the night sky. *The star around penguins would some times disappear when they are using the Clapboard or sometimes it can just disappear. *Theres also a glitch where you could go to the Stage before the Award Show opens, but the inside of the Stage is still The Penguins That Time Forgot. You could go to the Stage when you click this link here or get the mail that lets you warp inside the stage. *When you meet Gary, his Player Card will be from the Halloween Party 2012. *Sometimes when your in The Stage it will play the old Pizza Parlour music *There was a glitch with all the mascots if they were on your on friend list they would be offline for all party. This glitch has happening to all mascots with Rockhopper at the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit in 2012 Films *Penguin High 3 *Return of the Space Squid *High Speed Getaway Party Rooms *Penguin High 3 Set *Return of the Space Squid Set *High Speed Getaway Set *Awards Show *Limo Gallery Sneak Peeks File:Untitled20130111122545.png|Tweet by Spike Hike. spikehike3moviesneakpeek.jpg|Spike Hike says that there will be 3 movies to act in. Hollywood.png|A sneak peek of some new outfits for the party as seen on the Homepage before the party. (Some of these items are now in the February 2013 Clothing catalog in the Clothes Shop). HollywoodPartySpecialGuestsSneakPeekTwitterPost.png|A tweet by Polo Field hinting special guest stars at the party. File:NOPE.png|The Penguin Band will NOT be at the Hollywood Party. Spikehikesphollywood.png|A sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the Penguin High 3 Set entrance at the Snow Forts. spikehikehollywoodsp.png|Another sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the Return of the Space Squid Set entrance at the Snow Forts. Spike PEEK HP.png|The third sneak peek from Spike Hike. This is the High Speed Getaway Set entrance at the Snow Forts. spikeapj.png|A forth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is the Return of the Space Squid set sikehike4.png|A fifth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is the High Speed Getaway set. spike8.png|A sixth sneak peek by Spike Hike, this is Penguin high 3 set. Screen Shot 2013-02-02 at 12.24.11 PM.png|Polo Field confirming Aunt Arctic, Sensei and Gary will be at the Hollywood Party. HollywoodPartyNewsDisneyUK.png|A sneak peek of the party from the Club Penguin UK site. Hollywood Party Sneak Peek by Polo Field.jpg|A sneak peek by Polo Field Screenshot_111111111.png|Who will be at the party Hollywood Party Page.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Magazine Sp.png|Spike Hike Posting a sneak peak of a new Emoticon. File:Yuu.png|Award's Ceremony Stage Sneak peek Newspaper Advertisements Happy New Year!.png|Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. HollywoodParty1_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, Upcoming Events. HollywoodParty2_CPTimes-371.png|Issue #379 of the Club Penguin Times, stated by Cadence that the Hollywood Party would be coming. Hollywood Party Newspaper.png|Issue #380 of the Club Penguin Times. Issue #378 AD.PNG|Issue #380 Club Penguin Times. Capture1.PNG|Issue #380- Club Penguin Times. Proof that 4 mascots will be making appearances in the Hollywood Party. CPTIMESHP1AD1.png|Issue #381 Advertisement. CPTIMESHP1AD2.png|Another advertisement in Issue #381.Note:The Yellow Penguin has the new Player card idea. CPTIMESHPAD3.png|Yet another advertisement in Issue #381. Log Off Screens Hollywood party.png|The first Log Off Screen for the party. Hollywoodlogfscreen2.png|The second log off screen for the party Logo 3.png|The 3rd Log off screen for the party. Logos Logo-hollywood-party-2013.png|Red logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Orange.png|Orange logo Hollywood Party 2013 Logo Green.png|Green logo Rooms Beach Hollywood Party No Migrator Bug.png|Beach Book Room Hollywood.png|Book Room Gift Shop Hollywood.png|Clothes Shop Coffee Shop Hollywood Party.png|Coffee Shop Screenshot_95.png|Cove Dock Hollywood party.png|Dock Dojo Hollywood Party.png|Dojo Dojo Courtyard Hollywood.png|Dojo Courtyard FD Hollywood.png|Fire Dojo Forest Hollywood party.png|Forest The Film.png|High Speed Getaway Set Iceberg Hollywood Party.png|Ice Berg LEEEEEMOOOOOO.png|Limo Lodge Attic hollywood.png|Lodge Attic Mine Shack Hollywood.png|Mine Shack Ninja Hideout Hollywood.png|Ninja Hideout High Set 3.png|Penguin High 3 Set Pet Shop Hollywood.png|Pet Shop Pizza Parlor Hollywood.png|Pizza Parlor Alian film.png|Return of the Space Squid Set Plaza hollywood.png|Plaza Ski Hill Hollywood.png|Ski Hill Ski Lodge Hollywood.png|Ski Lodge Ski Village Hollywood.png|Ski Village Snow forts hollywood.png|Snow Forts Screenshot_89.png|Stadium Hollywood Party Stage Bronze.png|Stage Bronze Award Town Hollywood Party 2013.PNG|Town Penguins Star Hollywood 2013 Star Penguin Ordinary.png|Regular Star Hollywood 2013 Star Penguin Self.png|Your Penguin's Star Hollywood 2013 Star Penguin Friend.png|Your Friend's Star Cadence Spotted Franker.jpg|Cadence at the Clothes Shop with Lolz. Cadencespottediniceberg.png|Cadence spotted in server : Iceberg in the Limo ScreenHunter_41_Feb._15_06.36.jpg|Cadence spotted in server: French Yeti in the Club Penguin High 3 Set CESTA!.png|Cadence Spotted at Bloco Do Gelo Penguin High 3 Set me and cadence!.png|Cadence with a Penguin at the party COOL CADENCE!.png|Cadence spotted at the Hollywood Party cadence.PNG|Cadence found at the French server Jour de Neige (approx. 8:30 am Penguin Standard Time- 8:50 am) at the Boutique. She was also found on the Club Penguin High 3 room and the Snow Forts. cadence01.PNG|Another Photo of Cadence found at French server Jour de Neige. Cadence at the Hollywood Party (Penguin High 3).png|Cadence found at the Penguin High 3 set. 1joshuarulesMeetsCadence2ndTime.png|Note: At the top of the chat bar, you can see a message by Cadence. spo1.jpg|Cadence spotted at the party spo12.jpg|Cadence spotted at the party spo13.jpg|Cadence spotted at the party spo14.jpg|Cadence spotted at the party 1joshuarulesMeetsCadence4thTimeLolz1stTime.png|Cadence walking Lolz in the Portugues server Tudo Brancho in the Limo. Sensei Spotted Screen_Shot_2013-02-16_at_8.56.14_PM.png|Sensei spotted at the Snow Forts (Server Big Foot). Meeting Sensei!.png|Sensei Spotted During The Hollywood Party. Capture04.PNG|Sensei spotted at the Hollywood Party the French server Mousqueton. senseifoundathollywoodpartyredcircle.jpg|Sensei found at server Alaska. spa1.jpg|Sensei spotted at the party spa12.jpg|Sensei spotted at the party (note: Sensei with coffe emote) spa13.jpg|Sensei spotted at the party Gary Spotted GaryHollywoodparty-.PNG|Gary spotted Stage B at Polar Bear -Gary great work.PNG|Gary Spotted during the party 1Garymascot.PNG|Gary spotted during the party Sp2.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe Translation:Is there a false Gary? sp3.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe Translation:Emoticons for ALIENS! sp4.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp5.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp6.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp7.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp8.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe Translation:You show an impressive steadfastness! sp10.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp11.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe sp13.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe Translation:What is your favorite game? sp14.jpg|Gary spotted on a German server Handschuhe Aunt Arctic Spotted 1joshuarulesMeetsAuntArcticFirstTime.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the server Zipline, in the High Speed Getaway Set. 1joshuarulesWithAuntArctic2ndTimeServerWhiteoutRoomPlaza.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the server White Out, in the Plaza. AA Hollywood Party 2013.png|Aunt Arctic spotted at Aletas Con Ritmo (Spanish) in the Plaza auntarcticfoundathollywoodpartyredcircle.jpg|Aunt Arctic on server Big Foot, Plaza. Note: She's holding the Bronze Award. meetingAAfirst20.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted on sever Big Foot Snow Forts MetAA.PNG|Aunt Arctic spotted in Awards Show, server Big Foot. Note: She's holding an award with her Player Card. 1joshuarulesWithAuntArctic3TimeIgluPlazaPenguinInvisibleGlitch.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the German server Iglu, in the Plaza. Note: The penguin next to her has the invisible penguin glitch. Screenshot_110.png|Aunt Arctic winning the Silver Award in Abominable, Award Show for best dance moves. Aunt Arctic Cove.PNG|Aunt Arctic at the Cove, Belly Slide holding silver award. IMG0026A.jpg|Aunt Arctic spotted in the French server Flocon at the Awards Show. Aunt Arctic Asking ME a question ;D.png|Aunt Arctic Spotteg On The Server Blizzard in the Awards Show! Jkdfsghjksdfhjkgd.PNG|Aunt Arctic, found on French server Jour De Neige in the Awards Show. 1joshuarulesWithAuntArctic4thTimeGermanServerEiszapfanPlaza.png|Aunt Arctic spotted in the German server Eiszapfan in the Plaza. Aunt Arctic on Abominable..png|Aunt Arctic on Abominable, in the Awards Show. Michellejr4WithTanteArctic.png|Tante (the german word for aunt) arctic spotted in the german server eiszapfan in the Plaza. Login Screens Hollywood Party Login hollywood-1.png|The High-Speed Getaway login screen. Hollywood Party Login hollywood-2.png|The Penguin High 3 login screen. Hollywood Party Login hollywood-3.png|The Return of The Space Squid login screen Other Hollywood Party 2013 alien costume login.png|The alien costume for the sci-fi movie from one of the Login Screens. Hollywood Helicopter 2013.png|The helicopter that is seen on the Action login screen. Cool....png|One of the new emotes, the Cool Emote. Hollywood Party Likely room.png|A room as seen in the advert for the Hollywood Party, possibly the Snow Forts. GoldMembers.png Hollywood 2013 Movie Plus.png|The + message that pops when taking a photo of someone using the camera Penguin1834.png|A cheerleader acting for Penguin High 3. Binoculars during the party.png|The binoculars during the Hollywoood Party Telescope during the party.png|The telescope during the Hollywood Party Hollywood Party 2013 Map.png|The Map during the Hollywood Party Awards Show note before opening.png|A note before the Awards Show opens Awards Show Note.png|A note when entering to the Awards Show when it opened Awards Show Superstars Nominated Note.png|Another note of the Awards Show when Superstars are nominated . Hollywood Party Tour Guide Description Hollywood! Hollywood Party Jokes Videos Hollywood Party Coming February 14! Official Club Penguin-2|A sneak peek video for the party. Sneak Peek Hollywood Party Official Club Penguin|Businesmoose, Polo Field, and multiple other moderators stars in a sneak peek video of the party. See Also *List of Parties and Events in 2013 *Parties *Penguin Play Awards SWFs Music *Main theme *Coffee Shop *Penguin High 3 *Limo *Snow Forts *Town Homepage *Hollywood Homepage Billboard Login Screens *Login Screen 1 *Login Screen 2 *Login Screen 3 Category:Parties of 2013 Category:2013 Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Hollywood Party Category:Movies Category:Hollywood Party